Snowed In - An Amourshipping Story
by Frostburn243
Summary: (Amourshipping one-shot) After losing to Wolfric, Ash falls into a state of depression and leaves his friends to be alone. The next morning, seeing that he has yet to return, Serena goes out to search for him. As weather conditions worsen, Serena is forced to take shelter in a cave. Once inside, she finds Ash, still depressed. Will Serena be able to cheer him up?


**Author's note: Hey there awesome reader dude/gal! This is a story I had originally written on Wattpad (I go by Texèmon on there), but since it was so popular I decided to put on here too! So without further ado, let's get on with the story! *Sorry for any grammatical errors that you may encounter.**

 **...- narration**

 **'...'- thought**

 **"..."- speech**

 ***This story will be told entirely from Serena's point of view.**

* * *

I can't believe how much it hurts to see him hurt like this, it's unbearable. He tries so hard, training endlessly to be the best of the best. His positive attitude never wavering, his smile never fading. It fills me with such a sense of warmth and comfort to see that in the boy I love, but now...he's broken. I never though I would ever see this side of Ash, but after losing so many times in a row like that, and after what happened to Greninja, it must have dealt a serious blow to his pride as a trainer. And now he's gone, off on his own in the cold without a single one of us or his pokèmon. "There must be something I can do," I mumble to myself as I drift off to sleep. The next morning, I look over to the bed next to me to see it empty. Where is Ash, shouldn't he be back by now? I suddenly begin to feel an almost sickening level of worry creep over me. What if he's hurt, or worse!? I quickly tear out of bed, get dressed, and bolt outside. I begin to look around the perimeter of the pokèmon center frantically in case I could see him nearby. Finding nothing, this worry I felt turns into a feeling of fear. I know that there is only one thing left to do, I have to find him. Without a moments hesitation, I take off in a full sprint into the snowy forest. "Don't worry Ash, I'll bring you back to us, I promise!" I say to myself. "Please Ash, please be okay," I think to myself. But as time continues to pass, my worries continue to grow. I desperately search for traces of Ash's footprints, but it seems that last night's snow already filled them in. I absolutely hate this feeling, I know I should have stopped him from leaving last night. I continue to search and search, only to turn up nothing. I'm so tired and frozen to the bone, but I have to find him! After another 30 minutes of frantic searching I fall to my knees. "AAAAAAHHHHGG!" I yell in frustration. "ASH WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yell, my voice echoing across the vast forest.

I begin to listen, desperately waiting for a response. Nothing, nothing at all. I clench my fists and slam one into the nearest tree I could find. 'Ouch, that was really stupid of you Serena,' I thought to myself as I attempt to shake the pain out of my hand. After that little display I take a moment to reorient myself. I take a few deep breaths and smack my hands on my cheeks. 'Alright, I need to get it together, otherwise I'll never be able to bring Ash back.' I thought to myself as I return to my senses. My first order of business needs to be to find out just how far I've come, as well as how long I've been out here. On that note, I reach in my pocket for my- OH NO! Where in the world is my tablet!? I must have forgotten it back at the pokèmon center! 'Stupid Serena, how could you forget that of all things!?' I thought as I mentally kicked myself. Now what am I supposed to do, I have no clue where I am and the sky is covered with a layer of clouds so thick that I can't tell where the sun is! Wait a second, clouds? I could have sworn the sky was almost completely clear when I left earlier. All of a sudden I begin to feel the wind picking up and the temperature beginning to slowly drop. 'This can't be good, I get the feeling a blizzard is about to move in,' I though as my worries begin to return. I have to hurry up and find Ash before the weather gets too bad. And with that I start running again, there's not a moment to lose! "Ash, if you can hear me please say something!" I yell to no avail. I continue to repeat this process of running and occasionally calling his name for at least another hour, then I noticed that it was getting darker and it was snowing rather hard. I'm out of time, what on earth do I do!? No, I can't give up, Ash would never give up on me! "Braixen, come on out!" I say as I summon the fox-like pokèmon from her pokèball. "Braixen Brai!" She says. "Braixen, I need you to light the way with your flame!" I command. "Braixen." She says while nodding. She then pulls out her branch, twirls it a few times, and ignites the tip of it. "Alright let's go, Braixen!" We move deeper and deeper into the forest, the snow becoming thicker by minute. Thank God for Braixen's flame, I don't know what I would do without it. I then begin to feel tears welling up in my eyes as my worries for Ash begin to grow. How is he fairing in this monster of a blizzard, I hope he found a place to seek shelter. Speaking of which, as much as I would like to keep searching, it would probably be a good idea for me to find a place to wait this out. After all, I won't be much help for Ash if I turn into a snowman. I then begin to scan the area for some trace of a nearby cave or something. Somehow I was able to make out what looked to be just that. "Braixen, let's head over to that cave, we're going to wait this out!" I say to her. She nods and we trudge our way over. Within a few minutes we reach the cave. We both step inside and let out a sigh of relief. You have no idea how great it felt to finally be out of that wind. As I was about to sit down, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I motion to Braixen and she moves her flame toward it. It soon becomes apparent who it is. "ASH!" I said, my voice filled with surprise.

"S-Serena?" He says with a bewildered look on his face. I suddenly feel myself become overwhelmed with emotions, and feel tears of joy well up in my eyes. I found him, I finally found him. Without a moments hesitation, I pull Ash into the biggest hug I could possibly give. "Ash, you idiot, do you have any idea how worried I was!?" I say, my voice breaking. He was silent for a few moments, he then grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it down to cover up his face. "S-sorry." Was all he said. I can tell he is still depressed about losing the battle yesterday. I have to do something, I hate seeing him like this. "Ash, if something is bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right?" I say to him, receiving no response. "If it's about the match, I know the feeling, I felt so-" all of a sudden Ash cut me off. "No, you don't know the feeling Serena!" Ash yelled angrily. I stepped back, my jaw dropped. Ash, h-he yelled at me, he actually yelled at me. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, not now. I felt my face become heated with anger. "Oh I don't do I!?" I snapped back. "You mean to tell me I don't know what defeat feels like!? That I don't know what it feels like to be humiliated in front of thousands of people!?" I yell back my voice breaking once more. "No Serena, you don't know what it feels like, you aren't the one who lost five leagues in a row after training day in and day out! You aren't the one who is on a four match losing streak!" He yelled back. "Oh boo-hoo, so you've lost a few matches, that is just soooo terrible, it's no reason to be acting like such a brat! The Ash I know would pick his head up, take the loss like a man, and use it to get better!" I yelled. "Well I guess I'm just not that Ash, so just leave me alone!" He yelled as he turned his back to me. Uuuuuuuugh! I've never been angrier before in my life! This is not the Ash I know, not the Ash I love! I glance to my left to see Braixen frozen in a state of shock. I was tempted to tell her to hit him with a fire blast, but luckily I have enough self control to not. I then turn to my right and see a big clump of snow that had blown in from the blizzard. A light bulb then went off in my mind. That will certainly get his attention. I then proceed to make three snowballs. After I finish making them I take one in my right hand and grab the other two in my left. Without a moments hesitation, I send the snowball in my right hand toward Ash's stupid head, making a direct hit. "What the?" He says as he turned around. He had a heavy glare on his face, but it quickly softened when he saw mine. I guess I was so livid that I didn't realize it, but I had started to cry. "How can you stand there and talk to a friend like that!" I say between sobs. Ash's expression softened further. "You say you aren't the Ash I know, that's a load of crap! You just need to see that beating yourself up over something like this will never solve the problem! So please Ash, come back, come back to the Ash that I- I-" I yell as I throw one of the snowballs and prepare to throw the other. The first one leaves my hand and makes another direct hit to his face, but as I'm about to let go of the second, Ash rushes over and catches my arm. I look up, and to my surprise, he was starting to cry as well. The next thing I knew I planted my face in his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. We were both crying our eyes out now, then Ash suddenly spoke. "Serena, I-I'm so sorry!" Ash said, his voice trembling.

We pulled back and looked at each other. "I can't believe how terrible I acted towards you. You came all this way to help me and I treated you like dirt. Please Serena, please forgive me!" He says with a guilty look. At that moment, all of the anger I had felt completely vanished. I could tell that he was serious and I just couldn't bring myself to stay mad at him any longer. I clasp my hands on his. "Ash, I will forgive you, but on one condition." I say. "Anything, just name it!" He says. "You have to promise me that you will never do this to yourself ever again." I say in a serious, yet soft tone. "I promise Serena, I promise you this will never happen again, ever!" He says pumping one of his fists. I then started giggling a little, he was back the Ash I know is back. "Umm, Serena...?" Ash said in a bit of a confused tone. "Hmm?" I replied. I then glanced down to see that I still had Ash's hands in mine. My heart began to race. "Eeek! S-sorry!" I said as I jerk my hands back and turn around to hide my crimson face. "N-no it's okay, it w-was kind of comforting actually." He said slightly embarrassed. My heart began to race even upon hearing that. "I-it was?" I asked in a quiet tone. "Y-yeah, after all it is pretty cold out here." He said scratching the back of his head. I then sweat-dropped, of course that's what he meant. Why on earth was I expecting anything else. A few seconds later, Ash walked over to the entrance of the cave and started to scratch his head. "Well, I guess we can rule out heading back to the Pokèmon center. We wouldn't last five minutes in this mess." Said Ash. "Yeah, looks like we're snowed in." I said sighing. "Looks that way." He said chuckling. The next 20 minutes or so was spent getting settled in. Judging by the lighting outside, we figured it was probably pretty late in the evening. We then decided that it would probably be for the best if we went ahead and stayed the night in here and headed back in the morning. "Oh man, what are we going to do to keep warm, there's no way Braixen can keep her flame lit all night." I said as I tried to think of a solution. All of a sudden Ash squinted his eyes, he must have seen something in the snow. "Hey it looks like theres a fallen limb, I'll see if I can pull it out." Ash said as he walked a few feet out of the cave. Ash then grabbed onto the limb and began to pull on it. "Hnnng," Ash grunted as he pulled. "Man, it didn't even budge an inch." He said. "Here Ash, let me help." I said grabbing onto the limb as well. "Thanks Serena, let's pull on three okay?" He says. I nodded. "Okay, one...two...THREE!" We said as we both pull with all of our might. The limb begins to inch looser and looser until suddenly it slips out of the snow sending us both falling backwards. "Ouuuch!" Ash says. "Are you alright, Serena?" He says. "Yeah, I'm okay, that was some pretty good team work, huh Ash." I say with a smile. "(Haha) Yeah you bet! Now here, let me help you up." He says while reaching his hand out to me. When I took his hand, he pulled me up into a hug. Suddenly my heart started to race again. It was just like the day we first met. "Serena, your face is all red. You aren't getting sick are you?" Ash said with a dense and confused tone. "N-no I...it's u-um." I stammered. I was frozen in place, should I tell him? I mean, I almost did earlier, but ended up stopping myself. I have to, I have to tell him. "U-um Ash, I-I just...I wanted to t-tell you...u-um." I say stuttering. "Hm? Tell me what?" He asked looking even more confused than before. 'Come on Serena, get it together!' I thought to myself as I take a deep breath. "Ash, I...I like you!" I say, my face beat red and my eyes clenched. "Oh, I like you too, Serena." He says. My heart skipped a beat after he said that. "Y-you do? You really like me?" I ask shocked. "Of course I do, your my best friend, why wouldn't I like you?" He says with an innocent smile. 'Uuuuuugghh, why do you have to be so dense!' I thought to myself. "No Ash, that wasn't what I meant!" I snapped. "Not what you meant? Then what did you m-!" I cut Ash off in mid sentence with a kiss. I couldn't believe it, I kissed him, I actually kissed him. I could tell that he was shocked by this, but all of a sudden I was shocked when I felt him return the kiss. It felt like it lasted an eternity, when in reality it lasted for only about 10 seconds or so. We then broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. "S-Serena..." He said still a little bit shocked. "Do you finally get the picture Ash? I'm in love with you!" I said with fire in my eyes.

'I can't believe it, I said it, I really said it!' I giddily thought to myself. Ash, who was still in a slight state of shock, slowly started to form a blush on his face. His face was so cute, I wanted to take a picture of it so bad. We sat in silence for a few brief moments, then a warm smile formed on Ash's face. "S-Serena...?" Ash asked. "Y-yes!?" I chirped. "D-do you really mean that?" He asked, his blush growing heavier. "Of course I do, Ash! I've loved you ever since that day when we were kids at camp!" I say, placing my hands on his shoulders. Ash then cleared his throat and put his hands around my waist, which caused me to jump a little. "Serena, the truth is I love you too. You have always been there for me, even when I was at my lowest, you were there to bring me back." Ash said sweetly. I was completely taken aback. "Oh Ash" Was all I could think to say. And with that we both lean in for a kiss. When our lips touched, everything felt right. Ash pulled me in tighter while I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. This moment was our moment, and nothing in this world could take that away from us. However, as wonderful as this moment was, the need for oxygen needed to be addressed, but we held the kiss as long as we possibly could. After a good 2 minutes we broke the kiss, gasping for air. We then rest our foreheads together and gaze into each other's eyes. "Wow." Said both of us in unison. "So, I guess we are a couple now, huh Sere?" Asked Ash with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Do you really need to ask, Ashy?" I replied, giving him a quick peck. "Thought so." He said with a chuckle. "Well boyfriend, why don't we get a fire going and get settled in for the night?" I ask smiling sweetly. "Your wish is my command, girlfriend!" Ash replies saluting, causing me to giggle at his playfulness. I then walk a few yards further into the cave and take a seat. Ash then broke up the branch and piled up the pieces. Then Braixen, who was still trying to comprehend what just transpired, started up the fire. "Thanks Braixen, you deserve a nice long rest." I say as I recall Braixen back into her pokèball. Ash then takes a seat next to me and extends his hands toward the fire. "Ahhh, much better, don't you think so Sere?" He said tilting his head to look at me. "Uh-uh, it sure is, Ashy." I say as I lean over, resting my head on his shoulder. I then felt Ash wrap an arm around me and rest his head on mine. I fealt so warm and comfortable that I fealt myself dozing off. "Good night, my beautiful Serena." Was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

I woke up that next morning happier than I had ever been in my life. "Good morning sleepyhead." Ash said cheerfully. I stretch my arms and let out a yawn. "Good morning, Ashy." I groggily respond. Ash gets up, kisses my forehead, and walks over to the entrance of the cave. "Serena, you've got to come and see this!" Ash call to me in an excited tone. "Sure thing." I say as I stand up. I walk over to Ash to see what it is that is so amazing, and it doesn't take me long to figure out what it is. "Oh wow, what a beautiful sunrise!" I say in awe. "Yeah it really is." Ash says. I then feel Ash take my hand into his. "But it's not as beautiful as you, Sere." He says. My heart began to flutter. "Aw, thanks Ashy!" I say as I give him a peck on the cheek. We both stood there for the next few minutes enjoying the magnificent view, when all of a sudden Ash notices something in the tree above us. It was a family of Spewpa! They were all huddled together and looked so scared. I turned my gaze to Ash, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "We have to do something!" Ash says with a determined look on his face. Yep, I knew it. "Ash, you can't just go climbing that tree! What if you fall and get hurt!?" I say putting my hands on my hips. "But Sere, we can't just leave them there!" He replies with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, just be careful, okay?" I sighed. He pecks me on the cheek. "Don't you worry about me, they call me Mr. careful!" Ash says pumping his fist. "Oh that's rich." I mumbled. "Hmm, did you say something Sere?" Asked Ash. 'Oh shoot.' I thought. "Uhh, nope, not a thing!" I say smiling innocently. Ash simply shrugged and began to make his way up the tree. I clasped my hands together over the ribbon Ash gave me. 'Don't fall, please don't fall.' I kept repeating in my mind. After a minute or so of climbing, Ash makes it to the limb hold the Spewpa. "Hey there little guys, do you need some help?" Ash asked the Spewpa in a soft tone. "S-spewpa spew!" They all cried together. Ash extended a hand to them, causing them to move further down the branch. "Hey don't be afraid, I'm your friend." Ash said in an effort to reassure them. The Spewpa did seem to act a little more trusting. Three out of the four began to make their way over to Ash. "There we go!" He says. He then turns his attention to the four Spewpa, who hasn't budged an inch. Ash pauses to think for a moment and comes to the realization that he probably won't be able to bring all four of them down at once. "Don't worry little guy, I will be right back to get you." He says to the scared Spewpa. He wraps one arm around the three Spewpa and begins to make his way back down the tree. "Be careful, Ash!" I call. He nodded, and continued down. When he made it to the ground, he walked over to me. "Sere, can you take these three?" He asked. "Sure, I've got them." I replied. "Thanks." He said as he turned around and made his way back up the tree. He was able to make it up a little more quickly this time since he found his footing. The Spewpa was still in the same spot Ash left it, which was a bit of a problem. Ash figured that there was no point in trying to convince the little bug-type to come to him, so he will just have to go to it. I felt a wave of worry come over me as I see Ash start to climb on the limb, which by the way was over a ravine, and inch toward the Spewpa. He apparently noticed this. "Serena, I said don't worry I'll be fi-." Ash was suddenly cut off by a loud SNAP.

The limb had broken, and now Ash and Spewpa were falling! "ASH NOOO!" I screamed in horror. At that moment, it felt like all time had stopped. Was this the end? Was Ash really going to fall to his death? I have to do something! Without a moments hesitation, I began running to the edge of the ravine. However, before I got there I saw a blue blur flash in front of me. "G-greninja!?" I say shocked. Greninja quickly uses his tongue to grab Ash and sling him back onto the cliff. "Greninja, how did you..?" Ash said in even more shock. Breaking out of my panicked frame of mind, I rush over and wrap Ash in a giant hug. "YOU IDIOT, YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" I cried into his chest. "It's okay, Sere, I'm right here." Ash says in a calming voice. We both turn to Greninja, who is looking a little bit confused at the scene before him. Ash and I turn and look at one another, then turn to Greninja. "Thank you so much, Greninja." Ash says, the guilt very apparent in his tone. "Ash, if you need a moment to talk to Greninja I can let you." I said. Ash turned to Greninja and then back to me. "Thanks Serena, I promise it won't take long." He said. I gave him one quick peck on the cheek and went into the cave. While Ash was talking with Greninja, I decided that it would probably be a good idea to put out the coals from last nights fire. So I grabbed some snow and dumped it on the hot coals, sending a wave of steam into the air. I then grabbed mine and Ash's hats and looked up to see Ash and Greninja walking up. "Well that was quick." I said. "Yeah, but we got everything sorted out." Ash said, fist bumping Greninja. "Gren." Said Greninja in agreement. "That's great you two, so are you ready to head back?" I asked. Before Ash could even answer there was a familiar rumbling sound. "Yeah, I could really go for some grub!" Ash said with a toothy smile. I sighed, but then smiled. 'That's my Ash.' I thought. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going, I'm sure Clement and Bonnie are worried sick!" Said Ash thrusting his fist up in the air. "Yeah!" I say, mimicking Ash, causing us both to laugh.

And with that, Ash takes my hand in his, and together we start walking forward, hand-in-hand into the future.

-The End


End file.
